


Candlelit Dinner

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [35]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Time to woo, the Doctor thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their drabble prompt: candles. 
> 
> This story directly follows [Happy Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9672542). While I couldn't fit the detail in and keep this to 100 words, the Doctor has set up this dinner at the planetarium where he works in this little verse in my mind. :)

The Doctor finished lighting the candles that adorned the small table. Rose’d said to just be himself and while he wanted to do so much more for her, he hoped she would love a romantic dinner under the stars. Though they were currently grounded, the stars were so much a part of his life and his life with her.

He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see his beloved, resplendent in red. _Time to woo._ He reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Rose’s smile lit up her face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Doctor.”


End file.
